When educating someone, it is common to employ an education method that makes the learning experience feel like a game. Educational methods that resemble games are particularly more attractive to children, who tend to find more traditional forms of education, such as rote memorization and replication, to be boring. This is particularly true when it comes to learning mathematics.
There is no avoiding the fact that the foundations for learning mathematics must rest upon the rote memorization of addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division “tables.” These “tables” typically provide the values for the addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division of all the various combinations of the integers from zero to nine. Once all of the various combinations of these integers are memorized by an individual, the learning of more advanced mathematics is possible. However, memorizing each different mathematical combination of the integers zero through nine requires constantly working with arithmetic combinations of such integers until the value of a given arithmetic combination is immediately brought to mind upon being presented with the combination. For example, it is necessary that someone should be able to state that 9×6=54, without having to count by groups of nines or sixes. Rather, to advance in mathematics, it is necessary that the answer to such an arithmetic combination “6×9” simply be “known.” Thus, although methods do exist in the prior art for aiding in the memorization of arithmetic principles, there is always a need in the art for additional education methods that make such learning enjoyable, such that adequate time will be devoted to such principles, for the purpose of strengthening math skills. In addition, there is always a need for an enjoyable family game at home that brings families together in a shared activity of fun and relaxation.